


wish you were sober

by sleepingyjh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingyjh/pseuds/sleepingyjh
Summary: lee jihoon doesn’t do parties. so what was he doing at one?
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	wish you were sober

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fanfic i’m posting on ao3! i was bored and got inspired by conan gray’s song, “wish you were sober” so i wrote this! i suggest to go give that a listen because i used quite a lot of references for this. proofread it but ignore if there are any dumb mistakes :”( enjoy i guess?

it was loud. that’s what jihoon would describe where he was right now. loud. but jihoon, he doesn’t do “loud”. he doesn’t like how it hurts his ears and how he can’t focus on his own thoughts and how suffocating it felt to be surrounded in noise. so you would ask “why would jihoon, a person who cannot stand noise, be at a party?” and jihoon would answer simply, that he was dragged there. 

jihoon himself wouldn’t go to a party at his own will. people at parties just weren’t his crowd. the blasting music, people shouting, and all the drunk and high people were all too much for jihoon to handle so when his roommate seungcheol asked him to accompany him to this party he immediately refused his offer. even when seungcheol practically begged him to come and said that he should “socialize more” and “leave the apartment every once in a while” he still wouldn’t budge. it was only when his roommate mentioned jihoon’s crush would be at the said party.

jihoon wasn’t much of a romantic type of guy who would do anything and everything to get the attention of a guy he liked. he usually prioritized his work and studies before getting into a relationship. but jeonghan, for some reason, was an exception. 

jihoon adored the older from the day they were introduced. 

jeonghan and his roommate were classmates and wanted to work on a project together at their shared apartment. jihoon just finished his classes that day and caught them in the living room. seungcheol introduced them to each other and you could say jihoon fell in love at first sight but jihoon would deny that. jihoon would say that he liked jeonghan much later. 

after being introduced to each other, they started seeing each other around more often. they would greet each other on campus and sometimes jihoon would join jeonghan and seungcheol’s study sessions even if what he was studying for was a different class. slowly, jihoon and jeonghan grew somewhat closer and hung out with each other more often but jihoon wanted more. he started to like the elder’s company much more and soon he found himself falling for him. they would hang out every so often but jihoon wouldn’t consider them that close yet. that’s why he took every opportunity to spend time with jeonghan.

so here he is. at a party with people he barely knows because of a guy he likes. “yoon jeonghan what have you done to me?” jihoon thought.

after some time of not seeing jeonghan around, jihoon went to find seungcheol. he was getting sick of this party anyway.

“cheol he’s not here let’s go hom-” jihoon started to say but was met with the very guy he was looking for. “hey jihoon! we were just looking for you!” seungcheol said, ignoring what his roommate was saying. 

jihoon was met with the sight of jeonghan. black hair and ripped jeans. “he truly is a beautiful sight at any moment” jihoon thought. jeonghan obviously was a bit drunk. jihoon could tell through the glossy eyes and the stumble in his step. 

“hey jihoon! you’re here!” jeonghan says, interrupting jihoon’s thoughts. “i thought you didn’t like parties?” he added. jihoon chuckled and said, “yeah. just wanted a change of pace but so far i’m still not liking it.” jeonghan laughed at that and jihoon could smell the alcohol from him. 

yup. he definitely had quite a few drinks. 

“seungcheol?” someone called out to jihoon’s roommate. “shua? what are you doing here?” seungcheol replied. they greeted each other then seungcheol turned to jihoon and jeonghan. “hey mind if i leave you two for a bit?” he said. “yeah no problem!” jeonghan said in reply. “alright. have fun you two!” and he left.

jeonghan downs the rest of the drink in the cup he had. “how much drinks have you had?” jihoon asks. jeonghan thinks about it for a bit and replies with “a few bottles of beer, other drinks here and there. don’t know. i didn’t really keep count.” jihoon’s face scrunched up at that. he didn’t know jeonghan drank that much. jihoon on the other hand, couldn’t drink at all. he gets all red when he drinks and he doesn’t really like alcohol that much anyway. 

they chatted a bit more until the party grew unbearable for jihoon. 

“hey, you okay?” 

jihoon guesses it was obvious. 

“nah, not really. i’d really rather be anywhere but here.” jihoon says while looking around. the music’s still booming and there were still drunk strangers surrounding him. he hates it. 

“why don’t we leave then? somewhere that isn’t too loud?” jihoon thinks he agreed too quickly but he desperately wanted to leave. 

before they left, jeonghan grabbed a drink left on the table by some girl he didn’t even know. jihoon’s face scrunched up again. 

they walked to jeonghan’s house. it wasn’t that far from where they were so it just took a few minutes. they walked in silence until they reached his house. jeonghan said the people in the house were probably asleep so they hung out in jeonghan’s rover.  
it was quiet for bit until jeonghan broke the silence. “do you hate me?” jihoon was definitely surprised. what he felt for him was definitely the opposite of hate. “what? no! why would you think that?” jihoon could tell jeonghan was avoiding his eyes. “i don’t know. you just seem distracted whenever we talk or hang out... and obviously you don’t like that i drank a lot back there.” jihoon pouted. he didn’t know jeonghan felt this towards him. “i just don’t like parties in general okay? it’s not because i hate you. i’m sorry i made you feel that way. i don’t hate you.” jeonghan finally looked at him. “i like you, you know?”

jihoon showed a face of surprise. “you really are too cute” jeonghan chuckled. “w-what?” jihoon managed to stutter out. he really wouldn’t think that his crush would confess to him right now. “you really didn’t know?” jeonghan pouted. jihoon shook his head. either jeonghan was really good at hiding his feelings or jihoon was just that much oblivious. 

jihoon didn’t notice how close his and jeonghan’s faces were until he looked up and was met with jeonghan’s honey brown eyes. “then, i’ll show you.” their lips met and jeonghan kissed him.

jihoon was taken by surprised but kissed him back. jeonghan’s lips were soft but jihoon could taste like alcohol.

right. jeonghan was drunk. 

jihoon didn’t know jeonghan’s drunken habits so this might just be drunk nonsense but even if it’s not, jeonghan probably would forget the next day considering how much he drank at the party. 

but jihoon didn’t care anymore. jeonghan just confessed to him and here they were kissing in his rover. 

jihoon was practically in jeonghan’s lap as each of their kisses got deeper. their hands were all over each other. jeonghan’s hand at jihoon’s cheek and neck while both of jihoon’s hands were in jeonghan’s hair. they desperately wanted to get closer to the other and soon they were out of the car and in front of jeonghan’s door. 

“stay the night” jeonghan says, roomates long forgotten. they continued kissing in front of the door until jihoon thinks “this is a bad idea. he’s still drunk.” it repeats in his head until he pulls away. “i-i can’t. i have to go. seungcheol’s probably looking for me already.” jihoon says as he starts to leave. he’s had enough of this. “get inside and rest.” he says before walking away. “jihoon wait!” jeonghan shouts while trying to stop him. jihoon just shakes his head and continues to walk away. “god, this was so stupid.” jihoon thinks, regretting his actions. 

“if only you were sober.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you see this, thank you for reading until the end. please be nice because i really don’t write a lot and i’m not that good :”( just thought we needed more jeonghoon in the world hehe. the ending was kind of cut short but that’s really the point. maybe i’ll continue it with some fluff but i don’t know. okay that’s it! thanks again for giving it a read. 
> 
> im @falryjaem and @hanhoons in twitter if you wanted to give me a follow!


End file.
